


As It Is In Spirit

by vamphigherqueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hostage Situations, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Purgatory, Reincarnation, Spirit World, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamphigherqueen/pseuds/vamphigherqueen
Summary: When Kagome awakens in a well, she learns she somehow ended up in the territory of the great dog demon of the west, a beast she thought was only a fable. He is convinced that she shares the same spiritual power as his deceased wife, Izayoi and intends to force Kagome to take her place. But it turns out his black sheep son also intends to get closer to her during her stay.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Inu no Taishou, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Inside The Well

**Author's Note:**

> Another work I've migrated from ffnet. I started it under the influence, about 7 years ago, and have been challenging myself to finish it. If it gets positive responses, I'll keep it going. Reviews and Kudos are my fuel.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -vQ*

Kagome's body began to twitch against the solid, cold concrete. Her limbs were twisted to the shape of a Z and she lied in that abyss like an old discarded doll.

Kagome opened her eyes ever so slowly as the confusing circular dim cavern kept her secluded.

Her grandfather had once told her that when one faces a near death experience their soul becomes trapped in a realm in-between this world and the next.

"Please release my soul! I wish to live!" Kagome plead at the top of her lungs.

"You ain't dead, dumbass." An indecent voice echoed through the hole.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're in the west woods. This is our well."

"Wh-who are you? Why did you do this to me!"

"I didn't do this! I'm—"

"Son, has the lady woken up yet?"

"Yeah. She's fucking freaking out."

"Bring her to my bedroom. I will rid her human mind of these fears." A man's voice ordered.

The boy let out a sigh and placed his face into the well, allowing Kagome to see him.

She looked up at the demonic amber eyes and white locks hanging towards her.

"A-are you a boy?" She asked as she backed up against the well wall.

"Do I look or sound like a fuckin girl to you?"

"No I mean what are you? A demon? Or a boy?"

"I'm both."

"Both?" She asked, followed by a screech as he jumped in and landed so close, his body slid down her breasts.

"Come on." He ordered as he pulled her out of the well.

His grip around her was so tight his lips touched her ear.

"Listen the fuck up." He said through his teeth as he walked her towards the house. "Do not try to run at all. Or even walk. You can't."

"W-what?"

"Look down at your ankle."

Kagome slid her foot outward and hopped the next step over. When she looked down, she saw an ankle bracelet.

"If that shit gets activated by movement, you will have tiny needles in your legs pricking you so my father will be able to smell your blood."

"Smell it? What is he?"

"A monster. The dog demon of the west."

"Huh? Him!? Your father is THE demon of the west? That's a 500 year old fairy tale."

"No. The stories are true. Believe me you're not the first. I've been watching this my whole life and every single girl committed suicide by jumping into the well head first."

"Oh my god. What is he gonna do to me? Please. Stop him!"

Inuyasha pushed her onto the porch. "I'm not allowed inside until after dark."

"Why?"

"Because I rebelled against this ritual. I got too close to the last girl and—s"

The door swung open and Inuyasha was silent.

"Get. Away. From the house." The person said coldly.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha scurry through the grass and a man's feet squeaking the porch boards towards her head.

"Give me your name."

"K-K-K-Kagome."

He pulled her up by her hair and lifted her onto his shoulder.

"Whe-where are you taking me?"

"Upstairs to your master." He said as he swung a creaky door open and plopped her onto the bed.

"Shut it on your way out."

Kagome began to cry silently with her face in the bed sheets.

"Lift your face, my dear."

Kagome picked her head up and saw a solid naked man standing boldly before her.

She sat up quickly then kicked her legs as she pulled herself away from the man.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She questioned in a shaky voice.

"I'm the dog demon of the west. These are my woods. Welcome." He said kindly as he began to approach.

Kagome began to kick her legs more, the needles scratching blood out of her skin. She watched blood trickle down her ankle as the man toppled her.

"Are you alright? It hurt you didn't it? I don't like when you're hurt." He said as he pulled off the ankle bracelet and licked her ankle until the blood stopped.

Kagome grimaced as he licked her foot with his rough, wet tongue. When he stopped, she kicked him in the face and got up to run but was pulled back onto the bed within seconds.

"You cannot outrun a demon my dear. The only way to do this is _my_ way. Now. Shall we have some tea?"

"No. I want to go home!" Kagome screamed as tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't cry, dear. Not on our wedding day."

Kagome stopped screaming and crying immediately. "We-wedding...day?"

"Look at your wrist." He began as Kagome rolled up her sleeve. "You have taken the mark of the beast and you can no longer escape me. Our fate is sealed.

Kagome studied the crescent moon shaped scar on her skin. She began to shriek once more and flail her arms around.

The demon began to growl and snarl as his eyes turned a vicious red.

Kagome fell silent and gulped nervously. She could sense a swirling darkness inside the man that caused her to feel tightness in her chest.

"I-I can feel your—"

"You have spiritual power, young girl. You have been taught to experience the existence of us. We walk in the same realm. Such as it is on earth—"

"It exists in the spirit world also."

"That's right. It means you are the source of my wife's power; the first human to experience the existence of demons. You are the goddess Izayoi."

"I've heard of her before! I'm not her. I'm Kagome."

"In body Kagome, in power Izayoi. Her power exists within you. Some of her life flows through you. Some of her life exists within your soul.*"

"Y-You're crazy!"

* * *


	2. Inside His House

"You kidnapped me!" Kagome shouted as she cowered in a corner between a night table and the bed.

"No! Fate has brought you to me!" He said excitedly with his arms spread out. "I have waited 50 years for you to come back to me again, just as you did before. This time I won't let you get away from me."

"I am _not_ your wife! I told you I'm Kagome! Send me back where I came from!"

"I cannot send you back where you came from! I prayed for you." He said as he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. "The Gods brought you here—to me!"

Kagome tried to wriggle out of his grasp and keep her eyes averted from his naked body all at once.

"Since you are not yet ready for the mating ceremony, I will bring you to your dressing room and allow you to adjust to your home once again." He said softly. "I'm certain the memories will come flooding back to you soon."

He slowly headed down the hall, his feet stomping on the floorboards.

Once they reached the end, a white door was gently pushed open and Kagome was placed inside.

"Please take as long as you need. I left your dressing room just as it has always been." He bowed and shut the door.

Kagome was frozen in place like an adventurer lost in sub-zero climate as she listened intently, waiting for the footsteps to fade out.

She let out a somewhat relieved sigh and looked around in a frenzy for the nearest window.

There it was! Right before her eyes. She ran towards it and pushed it upward as hard as she could.

Kagome took a step back and studied the window. It appeared to be painted shut. She looked around for something, anything to break the window with.

Her eyeballs swam around inside their sockets, looking for any item that could break glass.

Aha. A dusty, old sword sheath. She picked it up and slammed it against the glass.

_Bam._ _Bam._ _Bam._ Nothing was happening. 'This isn't good. I'm just making too much noise.'

Suddenly, a heavy knock boomed on the door, causing Kagome's heart to drop.

"I was told to check and see if you were alright. We heard a noise coming from here." The voice sounded like the other man that lived in the house.

"I'm fine. I will be out soon."

She stood still once more, waiting for the sound of those footsteps to fade. She let out another, more exhausted sigh and leaned her head against the window.

On the grass, between the trees, she could see that half demon boy again. He sat there, staring off like a lost soul without a cause.

As Kagome continued to watch his movements, he sensed her staring and glared at her angrily.

Their eyes locked momentarily, before the half demon stood and walked away.

Kagome intended to get a hold of him and get some answers out of him.

As much as it made her uncomfortable to put on a dead woman's clothes, she needed to get out of the dirty clothes she was in. She took out a silver and white dress and put it on. It nearly touched the ground.

'This woman, Izayoi must have been taller than me.' Kagome deduced as she closed the armoire.

She walked over to the vanity and picked up the golden brush by the mirror. There were still strands of black hair in it. Were they Izayoi's? Or his last victim? Kagome wasn't sure and she didn't even want to know.

She put the brush down and gently combed through her hair with her fingers before approaching the door.

Kagome planned to quietly sneak outside so she opened the door ever so gently, but the demon of the west was already at the doorstep. Kagome gulped in fear, but was relieved the man was finally wearing clothes.

"There you are." He said with a smile. "You look wonderful."

"Um...thank you." She said awkwardly without meeting his eyes.

"Where were you intending to go?" He asked curiously as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Ou-outside." She replied as she shuddered from his touch. Every time they were close, she could feel his dark aura and each time it sent chills down her spine.

"Be careful not to wander too far into the woods. There are many creatures out there that wish to get close to this cabin." He warned, bowing before her.

Kagome nodded and sidled against the wall towards the staircase. "I-I'll keep that in mind." She said as she rushed down the steps.

As she raced for the door, She sensed the other man's presence appear behind her. "Where are you off to?"

"Just out to...have a look around." She responded nervously as she fiddled with the cold doorknob.

"I see. I'm certain father has nothing against you moving around freely. Just be careful what you wander into." He told her in a seemingly threatening voice.

Kagome turned the knob and walked outside onto the porch.

She looked around for the young half demon boy and her eyes caught him sitting by the well.

She smirked and ran towards him. "Hey!" She called out.

He quickly stood and began to back away. 'Her again! What does she want?'

"Wait! I just want to ask you something!" She said, finally catching up to him.

"Whaddya want from me?"

"How did I end up here?"

He glared at her before finally speaking up. "Do you have a similar well like this back home?"

Kagome hesitated before nodding.

Then it suddenly dawned on her.

"I was cleaning in the shrine and I fell in!"

"There are passageways that connect to these woods in all kinds of places. Wells, underground tunnels, cellars. It's weird but, the only way to end up here, is to end up in one of those places and actually open the passage from your world to here."

"So is this...the spirit world?"

"Not exactly. This is more like a side of the earth with the things people don't think or don't want to think exist. We just like to call it the truth."

"Are you the only ones that live here?"

He shook his head. "This land is full of demons, but the west is our property."

"So there's a whole world here? Maybe I can find a way to get home if-"

"If a weak human like you could survive five minutes in the woods." He sneered. "L-Look, I've already said too much. I gotta go." And the boy took off into the trees without even looking back.

Kagome let out a devastated sigh as she leaned against the well. She knew it wouldn't be easy getting out of that place. Why else would that beast let her roam around freely?

* * *

_That evening..._ _  
_  
Kagome woke up with a groan, and sat up quickly. She realized she was in that man's bed again and she sprang out instantly. She gasped in horror when she noticed her clothes had been changed to a lavender silk kimono.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror and realized she had on makeup. Matching eyeliner, red lipstick. She hardly recognized herself!

"I see you are admiring yourself, darling. Just as you used to."

Kagome leered at him. "What did you do to me? Why was I in the bed?!" She questioned ferociously, finger pointed in his face.

"I found you unconscious by the well. I merely nursed you back to health." He said with a sigh. "You have to stay away from that well, my dearest. There are spirits lurking in the depths that will not hesitate to take you away from me." He said in a sweet, concerned tone as he grasped her hand. "I just want to protect you."

Kagome pulled her hand away and walked out of the room. She headed down the steps and looked out the window by the front door.

It had become so late. The moon was full and Kagome could see the piercing red eyes from beyond the trees, leering at her with bloodlust.

She turned away from the window and flinched when she heard a door slam.

Kagome followed the sound towards the back of the steps where there was a doorway.

She noticed the older son was in the kitchen and his father was upstairs. The only one that could have made that noise was the half demon.

Kagome opened the door and carefully descended the dark, creaky steps.

"Don't come down any further." He said angrily. "I'm warning you."

"Please, I just want to talk." She begged as she continued down the stairs.

"I said no! Leave me the hell alone."

Kagome reached the bottom of the steps and reached a cramped room dimly lit with a lantern.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Why don't you come out from the corner?"

The boy slowly turned around and Kagome gasped.

"You're...human!"

"Your powers of deduction are amazing." He said sarcastically as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Why did you turn completely human?"

"It happens every month, on the night of the new moon. I lose my demon powers."

"I see." Kagome said as she sat on a stool by the stairs. "So this is your room?"

"I never said you could get comfortable." He huffed as he lied back.

"You never told me your name."

"It's Inuyasha."

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Whatever."

They sat in a momentary silence until Kagome opened her mouth to speak. "Uh-" but quickly recanted.

"What is it?"

"I remember you saying something about...the last girl that was here."

"She was only here for a week before she died. Her name was Kikyo."

There was an awkward pause as Kagome's eyes remained glued to the dingy wood floor.

"But she was already dead when she got here."

"W-what do you mean?"

"She was just a revived corpse looking for her soul. She didn't come here because of my father's insane belief. I tried to help her, but when she dove into the well, her clay body broke and disappeared before I could prove myself innocent."

"So that's what you meant."

"Yeah. That's why I'm not supposed to be talking to you either. You should really leave."

"But—"

"Just go! I can't help you anyway. I don't think it's possible to get back to your home."

She gasped and stood over him fiercely. "Don't say things like that! I have a family that is going to go insane looking for me!"

Inuyasha didn't bother to respond to her outburst.

"Fine. If you aren't going to help me, I'm just going to have to figure this out on my own."

"Fine! I could care less! And take off that makeup! You look disgusting."

Kagome growled angrily and stomped back up the stairs. As she walked through the house, she bumped right into the demon of the west.

"What is troubling you, my dear?"

She backed up slowly, her eyes wide as they locked with his. "I'm fine."

"Well then why don't we all sit down and enjoy dinner?"

Kagome looked away, refusing to be too eager to accept food from him. 'What if he poisons me?'

"I cooked your favorite—roast duck."

'I don't even eat duck.'

He put his hand out for hers. "Come. Sit at the table. Sesshomaru will bring you a plate and I will convince our son to come up and eat with us." He chuckled. "That boy can be so stubborn sometimes."

'So Izayoi was Inuyasha's mother. I see. That must be why all of this bothers him so much.'

There was a long pause before InuNo grasped her hand and brought her to the small, square dining room table with plaid tablecloths.

He sat her down and placed his hands on her shoulders. He moved close to her ear, his darkness causing the side of her neck to stiffen.

"You're a stubborn one." He said quietly. "Don't worry. After awhile, you'll begin to remember..." He paused and kissed her neck. "Who you really are."

He gently glided his fangs across the vein on her neck as she grimaced. She sharply edged away from him, her heart skipping a beat as she nearly fell out of her chair.

He stood straight and headed for Inuyasha's room. He knocked loudly before letting himself in.

Kagome could hear faint shouting and what sounded like growling coming from Inuyasha's room.

She stared at that door as Sesshomaru set down a plate, surprising her out of her fascination.

"That is a usual routine in this house. Inuyasha is stubborn and ungrateful. He constantly disrespects the ways of this house."

"O-oh." Kagome timidly and fearfully stared at the roasted duck in the plate with a side of cauliflower and asparagus.

Kagome didn't even eat any of those things.

Suddenly there was stomping up the steps and Inuyasha nearly flew to the table and plopped in the seat next to Kagome.

She glanced up at him and his eyes shot daggers as she glared with disgust.

InuNo slowly ascended the steps and sat at the head of the table as Sesshomaru brought out two more plates.

There was continual silence until Sesshomaru returned with a bottle of wine and a plate for himself.

He took his seat next to Kagome and everyone stared at her.

She looked at those awaiting eyes nervously and her body stiffened from the stares.

"We never eat before the lady of the house takes her first bite." InuNo said kindly.

Kagome, afraid to disturb their routines, slowly picked up the fork and knife with her shaky hands and sliced off a small piece of duck and slowly brought it to her mouth.

She held it in her mouth as everyone continued to watch her. The anxiety and unease at the table made her too nauseous to eat, but she forced herself to chew and swallow, just to get their eyes off her.

The men began to eat neatly, except Inuyasha, who wolfed down his food within minutes and abruptly stood from the table.

"Your manners!" InuNo warned.

"May I be excused?" He asked in a flat, sarcastic voice.

"Yes. But make sure it is alright with your mother, first." He said, gesturing a hand toward Kagome.

He slammed his hands on the table and scowled at his father. "That bitch...is not...my MOTHER!" He shouted as he sped off towards his room.

Kagome sat with her eyes wide. 'Did he just call me a...'

"Forgive him, dear." InuNo said remorsefully as he passed her a glass of wine. "His human form makes him more stubborn and emotional, and he has yet to control his impulses."

Kagome shook her head in refusal to the wine. "Please excuse me. I'd like to go speak with him."

"What about dinner?"

"I lost my appetite." She said as she stood and followed him to his room.

"Inuyasha?" She called to him as she slowly headed down the steps.

Out of spite, he turned off the lights and Kagome missed the fourth step and rolled down with a shriek.

"Ouch! Why would you do that?!" She let out a groan as she sat up slowly.

"Stop coming around me!" He yelled. "You're not my mother and—"

"I know that, stupid! I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here! Why don't you actually help me?! Then I won't be around anymore."

He turned the light back on and stood over her.

"Your face..."

"Wha..." Kagome reached her hands up to her face and felt the blood dripping on her left cheek. "Oh no."

"My father is gonna kill me." He said frantically as he backed away. "He-he probably already smells the blood."

"Well you shouldn't have turned the lights out!"

"I'm sorry, alright!" He let out a groan and searched his room for a cloth. "Here!" He said, tossing a cloth at her.

Kagome dabbed the blood, and Inuyasha stared on as she tended her wound.

"I still see the cut! Damn this isn't good."

Suddenly, The door swung open and the two of them froze in terror.

"Damn..."

"What is going on here?! Why do I smell blood?!" InuNo roared.

"Um..I.."

"Inuyasha accidentally knocked down his lantern and I tripped down the stairs. It's no big deal! He's taking good care of me." Kagome said quickly.

He leered at his son, the look in his eyes threatening to kill. "Is that all?" He questioned Inuyasha, who immediately nodded.

"Hmm...Then I will let you two continue your conversation. But Inuyasha..." He looked into his eyes. "If you try anything, you know the consequences. No more second chances."

Inuyasha nodded again.

InuNo slowly ascended the steps and they let out relieved sighs simultaneously.

"Why did you do that?" He asked quietly. "Why lie for me?!"

"You said he was going to kill you!" She whispered loudly. "And to be quite frank, you're my only chance of getting out of here alive! Maybe you can guide me through those woods! I _saw_ you going into them like it was nothing!"

"Look, I'm of no use to you right now in my human form." He let out a defeated sigh and slouched on his bed. "What if I…what if…I try to help you tomorrow night?"

"Inuyasha there has to be something I can do now! I don't want to sleep in the bed next to him! I can't!" She said desperately with tears flowing from her big, brown eyes.

He pointedly looked away from her the moment the first two tears fell. He couldn't stand to watch any more women come in his house and cry those fearful tears. "I dunno. I really don't. Believe me, you're not the first girl to ask me. I never have the answers."

"What if I go back to the well?" She said with a sniffle as she blew her nose into the cloth.

"You can't go outside now. Those lurkers are surrounding our estate right now. They know there's human flesh here tonight and they're hungry for it. That's the only reason I'm even inside the house right now."

She sighed and stood. "I shouldn't stay down here too long. Your father might get suspicious." She said as she began to head up the stairs.

She quickly turned back to him and he looked up at her. "Tomorrow night. Promise me!" She implored.

Inuyasha turned away from her once again. "I'll try."

Kagome let out a dejected sigh. She knew he couldn't commit to such an enormous and dangerous promise.

"Goodnight." She said in a sad voice, dreading what the rest of the evening was going to bring.


End file.
